


What Is This?

by Midnightdragon07



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Please bug me till i update. I'll just forget... haha sorry), (Warning you now. I am absolutely awful at actually updating.), An urge to protect the child at all costs., Chara and Gaster, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I mean, I really hope I'm confusing you, M/M, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Reader in first person, Slow Build, Then, and yeah, bam here you come, cus I'm confusing myself, eheheheh, gender neutral frisk, haha - Freeform, hate at first, hes mainly confused, hes used to just the kid, may or may not be involved, not so much hate, reeeaaally slow build, this is fun, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon07/pseuds/Midnightdragon07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cant remember anything. Your memories are foggy and everytime you're close to remembering something, a pain spears trough your head.</p><p>What would it be like, to go through a mountain of monsters and you don't even remember your own name.</p><p>Monsters are all you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is, only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing sooo... sorry! :D

'THUMP'  
...

'... ugh, everything's fuzzy. Why is it so dark?'

I crack my eyelids open and the first thing I see is gold.

'flowers? Where am I?'

I look around, trying to get my bearings and notice I'm in some sort of cave.

'what? How'd I get here? ... where is here?'

I try to stand but collapse in a groan.

I slowly pick my head up and look around again. There seemed to be an opening to the cave right above me.

'I fell? Why can't I remember anything?'

As I was looking up I notice a small movement out of the corner of my eye. My head snaps quickly to look at the owner. It was a child, Not much older than 7. Brown hair, tan skin, blue and purple shirt, blue jumper. I notice something else, blood. Lots of it. Ignoring my muscles screaming in protest I jump onto my knees and crawl over to the child's side.  
I put my hand to their head and softly pushed them onto their back.

"Kid?" My voice sounded weak. I reach forward and softly shake them, their eyelids flicker slightly. 'signs of life. Good.' I lean back on my feet and look around again. This time, I see an opening to another room.

I sigh and pick the kid up in my arms, they groaned softly on pain. I made my movements as soft as possible.

"Let's get some help." I walk towards the opening and see it lead to an open space with a single grass spot. And in the grass spot, secluded from the rest of the room. Was a golden flower. It had a face, it seemed to be sleeping. A chill went down my back when I saw the flower and an urge to move on crept through me.

'but we need help.'

I opened my mouth to say something to the sleeping flower, but a hand was placed on my mouth. Stopping any words from escaping. I look at the owner and see the child awake and wide-eyed. They looked at me in surprise as if I wasn't supposed to be there. But that's ridiculous they're just a child.

'besides. I Don't even know why I'm here.'

I look at them curiously and they point on, towards the door across the room, past the creepy flower.

 

I look at the door, my eyebrows furrow and I nod with determination.

Slowly and silently I creep across the room, hugging the walls. My body shielding the child from the flower. I finally reach the door when a voice calls out.

"Well, well, well." The voice chills the air. "Looks like you don't know the rules of the game."  
I slowly turn around and look at the owner of the voice.

"HoWdY... I'M FLOWEY" an evil face takes over the flower. And a menacing laugh echoes in the air.

"DIE!" Pellets swirl in the air, surrounding me and the kid. I throw my body around the kid to protect them. My chest tugs and for a second it's almost as if something was about to come out.  
The pellets beat against my back and sides and I take a step forward towards the door but some invisible force keeps me back. 'what the -'

I turn back and see the flower with his evil face surrounded by menacing vines. One of which were wrapped around my ankle. Forcing me to be still.

 

I wiggle my leg, balancing carefully while trying to break free. I rear my foot forward and slam it onto the vine, splintering it slightly and making the flower screech in pain. I quickly limp to make my get away. I run out the door with the kid in my arms and almost run into another monster, except this one was goat-like.

"Oh, my!" It (she?) Exclaims. "Are you okay? You're both injured!" I take a deep breath and jerk my arms back when she reaches for the child.

She had a glimmer of hurt but understanding. "I'm not like that horrible creature. I believe in Mercy." She says definitely.

I let out the deep breath and look her over. She had a long purple gown on that fell just before her large fluffy claw feet. She has lighter colored sleeves that end at her furry wrists. She had a long snout, horns, and floppy ears. She had a kind smile on her face, slowly she reached her hands out towards the kid who was once again unconscious.

I reluctantly hand them over to her. My arms fell to my side and relief washed through sore muscles that I didn't notice I was over using.

The goat monster starts walking forward with the child in her arms. She pressed a few buttons and a door slid open, just before she went through the doorway she twisted her head around to look at me. "My name is Toriel. I'm the caretaker of the ruins. You can trust me."

I bit the inside of my cheek and followed her at a distance. She seemed to have puzzles all over the place. One of the puzzles I had to stand next to her in order to safely get to the other side, which I was okay with. She smelled pleasantly like cinnamon and another scent I couldn't place.

'it's a good thing I'm not allergic to cinnamon like-' a foggy memory surfaces. But something blocks it from clearing.

'...'

'like... who?'

A pain spikes through my head the more I think about it. I immediately change my thoughts to something else. 'Oh! Toriel is talking.'

"-stead of fighting you can talk to the dummy. Mercy is the best way."

'she sure seems to talk about mercy a lot. 'I look at her with a blank face but listened intently. Soon we continued on. Eventually, she decided that she should disable all the puzzles to get to the house quicker I shrugged and she left me on my own.

I was exploring when a ribbet tore me from my thoughts. I look around in confusion and hear another below me.  
I look down and see a frog-like monster stare at me, a moth-like monster fluttered shyly nearby. I smile at them and almost said hello.

The frog ribbeted again and the shy moth flew away.

Flies the same color as the pellets from earlier floated around me strongly. They didn't seem to touch me just flit around, buzzing softly.

I still flinched back in fear. The pain on my back and sides, from the bullets, still ache.

 

I looked around the purple brick room before looking at the frog again, it seemed to be waiting for something. I awkwardly clap my arms to my sides and waited, it looked at me knowingly before ribbeting again.

I rock back and forth on the balls of my feet watching the Frog. It stared into my eyes, as if through me like it was looking at my soul. So I did what any sane person would in a situation like this.

I wiggled my eyebrows.

The frog blushed and hopped away, the flies following after.

I half smile then turn to go on my way. Along the way, I met another monster, this one was like jelly. Was it also covered in mold? And it was so small.

It wiggled over and just jiggled and wiggled to me as if making conversation. So the obvious thing to do would be to wiggle back. And so I did. The Jelly Monster seemed pleased with my wiggling and jiggled off.

I got stuck on a maze puzzle with leaves, I kept falling and landing in a pile of red leaves. I was close to the finish before I fell and landed on something. Er, next to. It was sticking out of the ground and had green leaves on its top. It seemed carrot-y. It lifted its head out of the ground and stared at me for a second.  
'great, they have vegetable monsters too.'

I just got up and brushed the leaves off, This probably isn't very good for my leg the flower grabbed earlier. All this falling, I'm sure there's going to be bruises later, and I'm certain I saw blood earlier.

I walked over to the thing to take me back up to the maze and made my way through, without falling. The carrot followed me, however, once I got to the other side, it confronted me. Standing there, not saying anything or moving, just smiling creepily at me.

"Hey," I said to it. The vegetable looked at me as if surprised and literally said.

"Vegetables cant talk." Turned around then walked away, leaving me in my bewilderment.

I turned around as well, with my -questioning-life- expression and took a moment to let that sink in.

'What.' "I'm sorry?"

I continue on till I find myself in front of a... ghost? It didn't seem to be doing anything. I stepped forward to approach it, he tilted his head to look at me.

"H-" I stop myself, Is he going to be like 'Are you crazy? Ghosts can't talk.' then float away or something?  
I guess I do have to go through, to get home. Figure out this whole memory thing. And that kid, I have to check on that kid.

So I step forward and open my mouth to speak. "H-" I was interrupted by the ghost.

"Hey....." He said. his voice sounded sad and alone.

I stare at him in surprise before half smiling, I walk over to the opposite wall and slid down to sit across from him. "Hi"

I take a moment to take in his appearance. He had a long black nose and large black and white eyes, he had a small black mouth, which made sense because of his white see through body. His eyes were empty, he looked lonely yet at the same time, innocent and cuddly.

"Oh.... you answered..... That's nice...." He seemed genuinely surprised. He sits up and leans against the wall looking at me thoroughly. I half smile at him again.

"Ya know, you're like the only one who's actually made conversation."

He nodded knowingly. "yeah...... The Froggets only ribbet and not many understand that........ Whimsoms are too shy to converse............ heh, the Moldsmol think wiggling and jiggling's the way to go...... I'm not very good at wiggling............. and the vegitoids believe in the vegetable silence...... oh.... I'm sorry, I rambled on.... I'll go now~.... bye...." he started fading away and I jumped to my knees and reach towards him.

"No, Wait I-" but he was gone. I sigh and drop my arm and head. "Dang it." I get up all the way and brush the leaves off my butt then stretched up to the sky or in this case, the cave ceiling. I walk forward and see two openings, one to my left and the other straight ahead. I shrug and went forward and immediately regretted it.

I leap backwards out of the room screaming, "OF COURSE THEY'D HAVE SPIDERS!" I shiver and frantically wipe nonexistent webs off my arms and back. I shudder and hold my elbows close to my chest, a couple beats past before I take a deep breath and slowly took a step back into the room. I saw a couple spider webs and items in it, as well as a sign that said. 'Spider Bake Sale, All Proceeds Go To Real Spiders.' I look at the spiders and notice that they don't really look like real spiders, they look like cute little plushie spiders with little legs. Still gave me shivers. I walk over to one of the webs and noticed some food and drinks inside. I pulled out 15 gold coins which admittedly I found when I fell all those times in those red leaves. I walk to one of the webs and bought some 'spider cider' I hope I don't regret it. I set it in the crook of my left arm and waved good bye to the spiders and left the room heading to the left doorway and found a hallway.

It was full of Froggets, or it had like 3 Froggets. I saw two at the end, talking to each other and the one closes to the doorway staring at me.

Straight across from the doorway was a sign, it said 'Check out the Spider Bake Sale d-' I didn't bother reading the rest since I already knew about the bake sale. I shifted the sliding jar of spider cider more onto my hip and looked back to the Froggets, I caught them staring at me, the two at the end jumped and started ribbeting to each other again. But the first one was still staring, I looked at him and wiggled my eyebrows once again, and that seemed to work. I chuckle to myself before walking down the hall, I immediately stopped when something caught my eye. There was a crack in the wall and something inside the crack this peaked my curiosity. I wander over to it and kneel down in front of the hole. I literally saw, a teeny tiny, Itty bitty, Frogget. It peaked out of the hole and waved at me.

I cracked up laughing, something about the tiny frog in the wall and the waving just got me laughing. I got up and hugged my sides one still holding the jar and the other wiping nonexistent tears from the corners of my eyes. I smile and left the room still chuckling under my breath.

I found myself at another crossroads, A room straight ahead and the other was to the left. I went to the left room, deciding the other room was probably another bake sale. I enter and see Toriel distressed and looking at her cell phone, she went around a large tree when she saw me and smiled her face flooded with relief.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I meant to get your number to call you and check in, I'm glad you made it through okay" I smile softly at her.

"Don't worry about it.... I forgot I had a phone." I gasp and make a mental note to check it over to see if I can remember anything. I look at her arms and saw blood on one of her sleeves, a frown took its way over my face.

She saw where I was looking and shook her head. "The child is alright. I patched their head up and they are resting in a spare bedroom. Come inside. It's nicer in there." she turns around and walks into the house.

I look at the tree and my eyebrows furrow. 'Trees? Underground... why not.'

I saw a cozy looking home behind the tree, windows in the front and a door in the middle. A 'welcome' mat out front.

I walk up to the door and opened it. I first noticed a staircase, to downstairs. And I got chills. Why do you need a downstairs when you're already under ground. To get further underground? I shook my head out of my thoughts and looked further around, I noticed a door way to a living room area where Toriel sat in a chair perfect for her, reading a book. I couldn't read the title from the distance but decided it was probably something goat related. I see, behind her, another door way. Probably to a kitchen or bathroom or something. I turn the other direction and see a hallway of doors. I notice the very first door was slightly cracked open. I softly walk over there and see the kid, safely tucked into a soft and comfy looking bed. I see a bandage wrapped around their head and I grimaced. 'why did they fall too? and why were they surprised to see me?' I was jumped out of my thoughts by a hand onto my shoulder. I look up and see Toriels tall figure towering over me. She had a small smile and a knowing look."

"Come. You must be hungry." and as if being called, my stomach growls lowly.

I nod and slowly close the door to the kid's room before following Toriel to the living room area.

"H-Hey thanks."

She looked at me in surprise then smiles widely.

"It's my pleasure."

Toriel seemed to have food already done. She pulled out a sandwich and handed it to me, it didn't have any ingredients I recognized. But it still seemed edible. I quickly chowed down on it. She seemed content on making sure I was well fed. The food was surprisingly delicious. I smile at her when I hand the plate back. "Thank you again." She smiles at me before disappearing into the kitchen to put the plate away. She came back and I just wanted to say something.

"I-..." I try introducing myself but when I tried to think of my name, all that came up was static. "I can't remember my name."

Toriel seemed befuddled by this. "Oh, dear.."

" I can remember a letter, though... J.... It could mean nothing, but it could mean.. more... I don't know, I think I just need sleep. You got an extra room?"

She frowns for a second before shaking her head. "Only mine and the child's room." I shrug

"I'll stay in there then. I hope the kiddo doesn't mind."

I walk through the hallway and muttered good night to Toriel before yawning. Hoping for a good night rest. I open the door to the kid's room and see them sleeping snuggly. I found an extra pillow and blanket and made myself a bed on the floor next to the kid. Soon after my head hit the pillow I was caving into a deep slumber. But it wouldn't last long before the nightmares came.


	2. What is, Good bye Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave Toriel with the kiddo, no luck on regaining your memory. You make your way to the mysterious large door and say your goodbyes to Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter and I'm like... should I post it? I think whenever I get a chapter done I'll post it?  
> Is that alright?  
> ...
> 
> I have no idea if this is even good... urm..
> 
> hey, hows it goin? How are you? doing good? Good..
> 
> uh yeah
> 
> :D

It was a peaceful sleep, at least, for me. For the kid, not so much.

Shortly after I fell asleep, I was woken up by the kid, sniffling and holding their blanket close to their body. They turned on the light as if they were scared of what might be in the dark. I was stirred awake by the sniffling.

I saw them curled up in their bed, surrounded by the comfort of their blanket. It looked as if they wanted to get up but were glued to the spot. My brows crease in worry. I get up and walk over to them, they flinched but relaxed when they saw it was me. I smile softly at them and reached timidly towards them.

"Hey there."

They sniffled again. Their face was covered in tears and snot, their body trembled in fear. They tried hiding it behind a smile but all that did was make me worry even more. Then the kid buried their head into the side of their blanket and let out a spine-chilling sob.

I couldn't take it anymore, I reached forward and wrapped my arms around them, for a second the kid froze before they rested their head against my chest and started crying harder the vibrations of their sobs wracked through my chest. I rubbed their back affectionately.

"Hey, sh-sh-sh. What's wrong?" They whimpered and I hummed. "Nightmare?" They nodded against my chest. Still whimpering every now and again.

"It's okay," I soothed. "It's gonna be alright. I'm here, nothing can hurt you here. You're safe." I continued to rub their back in comforting circles and their whimpers turned to soft breathing and soon turned to snores. I look back at them and saw them curled up in my lap and sleep. I smile and looked over at the light. I reached as far as I could before being able to get to the light. I switched it off and the kid stirred slightly before going back to sleep. I was about to go back to the floor but the kid clung to my shirt and wouldn't let go, so I laid down next to them. Holding them gently in my arms before reassuring them and myself. Before falling asleep again.

"You're safe here."

~

I woke up calmly, the kid was still attached to me sleeping soundly. I felt well rested and decided we should probably get up and move on.

I didn't dream of anything, at least. Nothing I could remember.

I gently shook the kid awake. They grumbled then yawned, their arms rose above their head and almost punching me in the cheek.

Their eyes blinked open and they looked at me blankly then smiled.

I smiled back. "we should get up and moving. " They nodded and yawned again. The kid lets go of me then shifted over to the edge of the bed. They slid off the bed and padded over to the extra pillow and blankets on the floor then picked them up and folded them up.

I scooted off the bed and turned around to straighten the blankets and pillows nicely. I grabbed the jar of spider cider I had set on the side table earlier that night then set it in the crook of my elbow of my left arm. I left the room with the kid following closely behind.

I walk to the living room and hear humming from the door behind Toriels chair. Toriel came out of there and smiled.

"Hello. Are you hungry? I have breakfast~" she sang, handing us both a plate of food. Once again I didn't recognize the ingredients. Or maybe I did and I just couldn't remember.

The kid seemed happy at this and practically inhaled theirs. Soon after they got their plate, the sounds of the fork scraping scraps and pieces off the plate resounded in the room. I ate slowly and watched them. Once they finished theirs they looked at mine with puppy dog eyes, their mouth still chewing their own food. I half smiled and rolled my eyes giving them some of my plate. They giggled silently.

I finished the food and looked at Toriel. "Hey, I was wondering how I could get home?"

She looks at me with a stricken look, "Uh... Huh?"

I blink and lick the residue of her delicious cooking off my lips then continued. "Well, It seemed I fell and I must have come from somewhere, So I have to get there to remember. And I was wondering if there was an exit."

Toriel coughs and looks down, she could A. be a good person and tell the truth or B. Lie and say there is no way out and they could stay with her. She sighs and chooses A.

"Y-yes, there is another way, but it's extremely dangerous. There're other monsters who hunt humans and collect their souls. I-its not safe.." Toriel looks away with a worried look.

I sit there for a second and let that sink in, monsters out there want to KILL humans. Probably do it for sport or something. I could either stay here with kind nice motherly Toriel where its SAFE in the RUINS but might never remember who I am and where I came from, or if I even had a life before the fall.

But... I have to remember, there's something important I feel I should be doing right now.

I sigh and look at her. "We'll be fine, I'll take good care of the kid and get them through safely, but I have to go and-... I have to go, I have a feeling that even if I stay here, things wouldn't feel right."

Toriel looks at me, she gives me a long look before nodding. "Yes well, get everything you need and I'll take you there."

I smile at her, a real smile and jump up, wincing slightly at the little pain that spiked through my bruised ankle but it was too small for her to notice, and hugged Toriel. She seemed momentarily startled but slowly wrapped her arms around me. The kid felt left out and squeezed between us, she chuckled and knelt down to hug them too.

I grabbed the spider cider and went to the room again, looking for anything that I might need in the future. I found a sports book bag that seemed worn and old but definitely useable. I put the spider cider in there nice and cozy like I saw items already in the bag, looked like the items varied. I definitely felt shoes and there was some sort of clothing. I shrugged and flung the bag onto my back then walked over to the kid and Toriel.

Toriel showed me a worn book which I didn't get a chance to read the title before she turned me around and zipped it into my bag. I smile at the kid and they smiled back. I jolt in place then remembered. I went back to the guest room and found my cell phone. It was silver with a weird insignia on the back. It seemed like it had some importance to me, It seemed like the meaning was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed and hoped that moving on would help something somehow.

I went back to Toriel and the kid, the kid showed me Tupperware of some foods they wanted to bring along so I swung my bag off my back and tucked the food into it. I noticed how the bag could easily hold the kid If it was empty of course. I smiled and remarked it to them, they found it funny.

Toriel waved us melancholy like to follow her towards the stairs, we went down a small flight of them and along a lo-ng hallway in silence. We found ourselves at a large purple door.

"H-here we are." She sniffled. She crouched down and hugged the kid for a long while before wiping tears from her fluffy cheeks.

She turned to me and opened her arms, I welcomed the cinnamon and what I recently learned, butterscotch smell that enveloped us both. She was so warm and soft and yet had a cool and calm demeanor at the same time. She sighed and squeezed slightly making me realize this lady was really strong and could crush me if she wished. She pulled away and rubbed my arms looking like she wanted to say something but shook her head and smiled through her tears. She walked away without looking back.

The kid and I looked at each other before pushing open the door together, welcoming the light that shone from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm already working on the next chapter soo... Yeah. :D I really like this
> 
> Like a lot, I also LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT ARE READING THIS!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Edit: I also just realized this chapter isnt that long... um... maybe I should lengthen it?  
> What do you think


	3. What is, skele-bro scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the skeleton brothers but Sans doesnt seem to trust you, you go throughout the entire day thinking you did something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at this, like seriously. 
> 
> I am, so sorry.
> 
> :D

We walked out into the freezing cold the kid instantly started shivering. I got chills but for some reason, I was more impervious to the cold than them. The kid huddled closer to me, grabbing onto the end of my jeans stuffing their face into my side.

I put one of my hands behind their head to help nudge them along. The place we entered was a large snowy forest, it had tall pine trees covered in snow, snow covered the ground. It was even currently snowing. I nudge the kid forward and they shuffle beside me and I watch out carefully. Waiting for any sign that could potentially mean danger or death. In my careful search, I wasn't looking at the ground and stumbled over a tree branch that looked very heavy and too large to break. I tripped with my bad leg, making me wince slightly in pain. Something warm trickled down my ankle and off my shoe to the white untouched snowy ground.

I shrug it off, the kid shivered harder. Turning more blue and cold by the second. Growing worried I swung the book bag around and took out the first thing which happened to be a red sweatshirt, it seemed too big for the kid, I nudged them slightly. They noticed the movements and slowly backed up to put the sweatshirt on over their head. It definitely was too big for them but helped in warming them up, at least a little bit. Their pants were soaked up to the knee in melted snow and I bet that their shoes were soaked through as well. I picked them up and balanced them on my hip. Taking off their shoes and socks and grabbing the extra things in the bag to warm up their feet as well. All I could find were the other pair of shoes. I swung the bag onto my back again careful of the other confinements inside. The kid's wet shoes and socks were now residing in there. I held the kid with both arms, having them huddled against my chest. Their head under my chin and their still cold feet, against their chest inside the too large sweatshirt. I pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over their head as the winds picked up. I hope that we find a town soon, the kid needs to be somewhere warmer.

Over the strong winds, however, I heard a crack of a branch breaking. I turn around quickly, both hoping and fearing that maybe someone was there.

"H-Hello?" I call out, my voice gets whipped away, chills bit at my nose and cheeks. My ears were too numb to feel. I just shake my head and felt maybe I just thought I heard something.

I continue on and the feeling of being followed grows, I start getting worried that someone might be out to get us. I tighten my grip on the kid, fully prepared to protect them if or when the time comes. I come across a bridge type thing, but what really got me confused is that over the bridge was a like a fence, but the bars were too far apart, so perhaps they were beams? But if so, for what? Maybe its still under construction but it can never get done because of the weather... Yeah, that's my guess.

The crunching of snowy footsteps behind me brought me out of my thoughts. I let out a chilly breath and hunched over the kid slightly. My leg throbbed and my nose was probably running, but I really hope this kid is doing better than before, I can feel their cold snowy pants legs soak through the sweatshirt. I rub their back reassuringly.

The figure behind me took a breath as if they were gonna say something but paused when I turned to look at them slightly. My hair obscured the vision, however, but I could still see the dark figure. He or she or perhaps it, was taller than me, by a couple inches. Broad shouldered. I couldn't make out the details still worrying me.

he/she/it Started again but I interrupted them.

"Is this supposed to be a fence or something?" I ask, still curious. They looked surprised and was just kind of confused.

"uh..." A deep male voice resonated. It vibrated the air around my ears along with my rib cage. I felt the kid shiver and I looked at them, my hair whipping snapping the mysterious figure out of his thoughts. He looked at me to see the kid huddled against my chest then back to me. "it's a border my bro made, but the bars are too wide. are they okay?"

I look up and turn to him slowly facing him fully, he was a freaking skeleton. My eyes widened but I ignored my shock, although I'm not entirely surprised. What made me confused however was this particular skeleton was wearing a blue fluffy jacket that looked worn and old and basketball shorts, he also had pink slippers on as well. He wasn't looking at me anymore, instead, at the tiny bundle of a child on my chest.

I turn to the kid and pat their back slightly. They nodded and I looked at the skeleton. "Yeah, they just need warmth and a change of clothes." He looked back at me and I noticed he had little white pinprick pupils. They looked like the friendliness pellets from that devil flower Flowey, my ankle throbbed slightly, I'll never trust flowers as long as I live. I inwardly flinched looking into his eyes and abruptly looked away. I couldn't tell if he noticed or not.

"just go right through, i have a booth nearby." he waved us through, I went across the rickety bridge and saw a lamp that was about as big as the kid, up to my knees, however. Next to it was a type of booth, it a wooden table and skirt around it. It had a roof, keeping snow getting inside it.

A gust of cold wind blew a chill right through me and the kid. He walked to the back of it where a stool showed as well as bottles labeled ketchup, mustard, and relish laid inside. The wind dropped and the snow blew around the stand. The kids shivering slowed but didn't stop, only coming in spasms every other second.

"oh, here comes my bro now." the skeleton observed. I set the kid down on the wooden boards, they were oddly warm and the kid looked out of the red hood to look at me, they gave me a soft smile. I patted their head and smiled back.

"SANS!" a higher pitched yet still resonating voice shouted. "WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOur... you're at your station..." a taller skeleton, like about Toriel tall, his shout dipped mid-sentence. He had a fancy chest plate and shoulder pads, as well as a long red cape scarf. He also had blue jeans that covered his pelvis, long red boots and matching long red gloves.

"yep."

"OKAY." and he turned and swantered away, before pausing and looking back, He saw me crouched behind Sans'(?) station. Then back to Sans then left without another word.

I blink then looked back to the kid, they stopped shivering all together and seemed to be getting better. I whisper to them. "Are you okay?" they nodded and smiled again larger this time.

 

I stand up and look at Sans but not in the eyes. "So, that was your brother?" I asked.

He faked a gasp, "how'd you know, was it the eyebrows? It was the eyebrows wasn't it."

I stifle a giggle and shook my head looking at him strangely. "No..." I rolled my eyes and looked to the place his brother disappeared.

He chuckles under his breath and looks where I was looking too, "yeah, that's my amazing bro. Papyrus. He's very great."

My eyes glaze over and a memory surfaces.

 _'I don't know what you're talking about ****** I can be great too!'_ a childish voice rings in my ears, a blurry face shows up and I'm looking out of my own eyes. It lasts half a second before instant pain pierces my mind. I double over and hold my head in my hands. I let out a small groan and rest my head against the cool wooden counter. Sans looks at me before hovering his hands over me.

"hey, you okay?" he sounded worried. I felt bad and waved him off, I lifted my head off the counter and dizziness overwhelmed me. I stood straight and looked at the middle Sans before continuing.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. 100% whoo." I say, as fast as it came, the pain went away. I look at the kid and see them eyeing me with a worried glance, I force a smile at them to say everything is a-okay. They didn't buy it but went along with it.

"you sure? i didn't think that was a normal human thing to do."

I shrug, not letting on that I had no idea if other humans had this problem or not but I'm fairly certain it was just me. I inwardly gasp and sharply look at the kid. 'What if they can't remember either. here I am thinking only of myself. They could be having memory loss as well. And their head, it's in worse shape. The cold is probably not good for their injury... Now that I mentioned it, where are their bandages? They weren't there when I went to comfort them with their nightmare... they look completely healed.'

The kid reaches up to me with their too long sleeves. I reach down and pick the poor child up and place them on my hip, their pants seemed drier. The weird warmth of Sans booth seemed to dry them off, I set the child onto the counter and I think I heard Sans mutter something along the lines of 'butt on the counter, i eat offa there.' I roll my eyes and swing the bag off my back and next to the kid and pulled out the extra pair of shoes for them. They were nice and dry and should keep the kid's feet warm. the more I think about it I realize it wouldn't do much good without socks. And the only dry ones were on my feet.

I started tugging off my boots and setting them on the counter and I swear I heard Sans groan, I was about to turn around and tell him if he wasn't gonna help he could go somewhere else. But I didn't, this was his booth and the kid and I was the ones intruding. I take off my sock off my left foot first and put it onto one of the kid's feet, tickling them in the process, they giggled profusely kicking my hand softly away. I smile at them and moved to the other foot, wincing when the tugging pulled on the skin too close to the now bleeding wound. I pull off that sock as well and slip it onto their other foot, They eyed me suspiciously as if I could attack their feet at any moment.

I pick up the shoes and saw how they were boots and matched the kids purple and blue striped sweater. I remark this to them and they gasp and clapped their hands together, kicking their feet with excitement. I hear Sans say something that made the kid giggle. A joke maybe?

I pulled the boots onto the correct feet, tucking their now dry pants into them and tying them off into a nice bow, I repeated the same action to the other foot and looked into the bag again. I pulled a small coat I saw earlier. It was blue with two purple stripes down the middle, it was large and poofy, fluffy on the inside I helped the kid take off the red sweatshirt that I quickly folded and put back into the bag, the kid instantly started shivering slightly and I quickly helped the kid into the jacket, In the pockets were some purple mittens that also fit them. Even the coat seemed too big on them, not nearly as big as the sweatshirt however but still big.

"Okay, think you'll be good walking on your own?" I ask them, helping them down from the counter to the ground. They nodded, their face set with determination. I smile at them and pulled the boots onto my bare feet. Then slipped the bag back onto my back.

They ran out of the station and ran around it into the snow, They kicked up snow and started messing around with it. I smiled and felt someone watching me I turn to see Sans, I had a moment of surprise. 'Oh yeah...'

"So..." I start, Sans looks back to me. "Your bro? Must admit, pretty cool."

His eyes sparkle and I look away again, not as abruptly. I look at his slippers instead. "he's cooler than cool. he's _cold_."

I instinctively snort and look at him weirdly before starting to walk forward, the skeleton stops me and looks at me dead in the eyes, I try to look away but he holds my stare.

"listen, my bro wouldn't harm a fly. and he's never seen a human before so if you could keep pretending to be one. that'd be great." I blink confused at him, I was about to ask him what he meant, I thought I _was_ human. But when I opened my eyes again, he was gone. I just turned around and went forward, following the kid from behind.

 

I kept thinking about what he meant, I wasn't paying any attention to the monsters I came across, The interactions were small and brief. There was a small snowy bird that told terrible snow related jokes, A little snowman thing with a strange looking hat. There was a couple more that I didn't pay any attention to, they just passed by.

At one point, the kid was challenged by Papyrus to a puzzle. I watched close by and Sans walked up behind me, I didn't really notice nor did I care. I was too entranced by the kiddo and Papyrus, The kid was doing some sort of button puzzle and Papyrus was hopping around them shouting words of encouragement. So when Sans started speaking I jumped in surprise not paying attention to what he said, it was probably words of encouragement to his bro.

He just gave me a look, as if he knew my sins. But that's ridiculous, I don't even know them. I open my mouth to say something to him, to ask him why he said that about me earlier but my attention snaps to the kid when they sneeze. I noticed their attire, they were less energetic, moving more slumpily, their cheeks were flushed and nose runny. I ignored the question nagging my and hurried over the kid, the book bag bumbling on my back. They look up at me and smile as if to say they were fine. But my mouth purses in a straight line and I shake my head. I notice that we must have missed lunch. They finished the puzzle while I swung the bag around and scrambled around to find the food they packed. I went after them and gave them the container when they tried to give me some I just shook my head and they instantly scarfed it down. I looked at them with a soft smile. They yawned and I nudged them forward.

"Come on kiddo, you got more puzzles to solve with the great Papyrus."

"NYEH HEH HEH That's Right!" Papyrus chimed in. I smiled at him but looked away when I noticed Sans suspicious stare.

'Whats with him...' I shrug it off and continue on with the kid holding my hand, stumbling every now and then. Papyrus whisked Sans off to start on another puzzle so it was just me and the kid. There was a change in pathways, one that goes to the left. The kid insisted that we go there so I shrugged and agreed. The snow crunched softly under our feet and we approached a snowman, it looked like a normal snowman. Oh boy was I wrong.

We walked up and the snowman started calling us to him. "Hey, Hey you two, Yeah You! Come here!" I gave it a cautious look before following the kid.

"I won't be able to go around the underground and see the world above ground. But you two look like you might. Would you mind taking a piece of me above ground?" he asks us, I start thinking about how in the balls, a SNOWMAN was talking to us, just....... what? This place keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I noticed the silence and looked around, the snowman was still waiting for an answer, I looked at the kid and they were staring up at me with wide pleading eyes. I almost shake my head, the snow would melt in the bag and that wouldn't be good for anything in there.

"I don't know, wouldn't you melt?" I ask. "I don't have any way of carrying y-" I stop and remembered the Tupperware. I quickly swung my bag around and unzipped it. I'm fairly certain my arm was getting rug burns or something. I pulled out an empty container and waved it victoriously at them. The kid hopped up and down jittery with excitement and happiness, the snowman smiled.

"AHA!" I shout before taking a piece of the guy and tucking it safely into the container. closing it tightly and securing it into the bag. I smiled brightly at them and waved at the snowman as we turned to leave.

"Goodbye, and THANK YOU!" he shouted to us, a bit of sadness crept into the words. I was sad that we couldn't bring all of him above ground. Questions flittered in my mind.  
'Whats keeping them here? They need humans but why? They are really friendly but they live underground, why? Whats with the hate against the humans, Why is there so much hype about killing humans and freeing the monsters. I fell into the underground, I don't remember why. There must be another opening, why don't they just go through it and be free, How are they trapped here? Why isn't anybody answering these questions? WHY DOES MY HEAD FEEL LIKE ITS SPLITTING APART EVERY TIME I TRY AND REMEMBER SOMETHING? Who am I?'

I decide to lay off the useless mind questions and watch the kid carefully. They seemed super tired out. I hope we come across a town or something with an Inn, so we can stay there for the night.

The kid seemed to know where to go, which to be honest kind of creeped me out. But I didn't question it, maybe it had to do with something that I couldn't remember.

Along a pathway, we had just finished another puzzle and a dog couple came across us. They were very entranced in each other that it wasn't hard to slip away, but they looked so adorable and in love I couldn't help but pet them, They started freaking out. Something about dogs petting other dogs. I just shrugged and awkwardly took the kid and sneak away. We ran into more dogs, One was very enthusiastic and LOVED being pet. The kid and I were very enthusiastic about petting him. Another tried to attack us, I once again, protected the kid with my own body. I couldn't and wouldn't let this child get harmed, not if I had something to say about it. I got hit several times by a sword like thing. Bruises formed on my sides where I was hit, but I didn't mind. I eventually got close enough to the adorable pup to pet him. He looked surprised and stormed off, extremely distressed about something. We ran into one last dog before coming across papyrus, This dog was HUGE, yet utterly adorable. This pup was all over the place, his saliva was flinging everywhere, and he couldn't get enough pets. I found a stick under the snow and threw it, playing fetch. tiring out the dogger.

He wasn't the only one that was tired. The kid was absolutely exhausted. They slumped around and looked like they could just lay in the snow and just pass out there. I figured that was a BAD idea, so I picked the kid up and held them in my arms, they wrapped their poofy coat arms around my neck and their legs around my torso, They laid their head on my shoulder and within seconds, they were snoring softly. I smiled to myself and kept walking the way they were guiding. I ran into the skelebros again, Papyrus seemed surprised to see the child asleep on my shoulder, at first he started shouting, challenging us. I had to shush him because the kid started stirring slightly. Papyrus looked at us with a soft look. His smile got bigger and he disabled the puzzle saying something about 'It not being fair to me, for it was the child he was challenging. And he cant challenge a sleeping opponent.'

I smile at him in relief, Sans still stared at me, this look was different. And I couldn't place it, but it made chills go down my back. I just ignored him and went through the now disabled puzzle.

I walked over to them and whispered as softly as I could and still have them hear me.

"Do you guys know where the nearest town is? or somewhere where we can stay? gotta get the kiddo a bed." I rubbed the kids back in a circular motion then looked back to papyrus.

Papyrus seemed hesitant to say something but I nodded to encourage him to speak. "TH- There's a town, just up ahead. It it the town that houses the GREAT, er *great* *papyrus and his not as great brother Sans*" I smile at him and promised that when the kid was 100% they'll do puzzles with him. This made papyrus more confidant and happy. Papyrus whispered something about getting puzzles ready for the 'littler humans japing' and zoomed off in the direction that I was about to start heading when I noticed that Sans hasn't moved or gone with his brother, he just stood there, still staring. I looked at him and raised and eyebrow, he looked at the ground and I shook my head with a small sigh. I stepped forward, the snow crunching under my worn boots, my feet getting colder the more I thought about it. But as I took that step Sans said something.

"i don't know what game you're playing, acting nice. i know what you're capable of." his words got to me. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to piece together what he just said, I stared at the ground in front of my outstretched foot. I squeezed my eyes shut as a piercing pain shot through it. I looked up at him with hurt and confused eyes. My mind still filled with my fuzzy memories that cause me pain at every moment.

"Why cant I remember?" I whispered, I didn't realize the words escaped my lips or if he even heard me, the second I blinked. He was gone. I just walked forward with a melancholy look on my face. The only sound was the whispers in the wind and the crunching

I finally made it to the town, I scanned over the welcome sign. 'Snowdin.' Heh, funny. I ignored the whispers as the towns people were talking among-st each other, the stares directed towards us. I made my way to the Inn, and entered. Warmth engulfing me and the kid. I patted the kids back and looked at the Inn keeper, It was a rabbit much to my surprise. I looked at the pay. '80 gold' I pulled out my wallet and counted out 80 gold, almost emptying my wallet. Welp, I guess we're only going to be here 1 night. We can worry about the details later.

She gave me a room key and directed me to a staircase, I walked up them, found the room and shifted the kid to one hip, making them stur slightly. I opened the room after struggling with the key for a bit. I don't remember taking off my bag and shoes, I remember helping the sleepy head kid out of their shoes and coat, having them snuggle under the large covers.

As soon as I hit the pillow, I was asleep. But not for long, nightmares seemed to be a consistent thing I suppose.

 

_I was running, in the woods. But not underground. No this was on the surface, I could see the stars. No, I couldn't. I saw clouds. And rain. My vision was blurred and my feet slid as I ran through the mud. The rain stuck my hair to my neck and jacket. My jacket shirt and pants were soaked to my body. But I continued to run._

_I don't know why I was running. I didn't seem to be going anywhere, till I heard someone call out. "******~" Their voice was static-y. I couldn't tell what they said, It sounded like a name. I could feel my heart thudding against my chest, the stings of the branches whipping across my flesh. I was carrying something, or someone in a bundle against my chest. I made twists and turns, slowing down, losing breath. I was panicking. I felt weak, fear was flooding my veins My eyes widened, it was getting darker and darker, I couldn't see my hands in front of my face._

_I could feel something crawling on my back._

_The person was getting closer, they grabbed on to the collar of my shirt yanking me back towards them. I could see their face, I_ _t was a man, they had a maniacal smile but darkness in his eyes. He had a ruggish beard and dark eyes that held a glint of red. His breath tickled against my neck making me shrivel. He smelt of alcohol and something else. I twisted in his grasp, trying to escape. He wasn't liking this and he gripped my shoulder now, getting tighter and tighter, eventually I twisted enough to kick him and fall back wards but caught myself in time. I whipped around and sprinted towards a large lump of darkness that towered over me. But that didn't matter, I needed to get away._

 _It kept raining, it was cold and made me slip in the mud. The voice calls out again more angry and in pain this time._  
_"******~!"_

  
_I tried getting farther but I couldn't tell where I was going, It was dark. **too** dark. I lurched forward and fell._

I woke up in cold sweat on the floor, the thud was what startled me awake. I look and see the blanket in a tangled mess around my legs. I see the kid shifting in their sleep grasping for the blanket but couldn't find it. I untangled it and wrapped it around the kiddo and just sat on the edge of the bed. Every time I closed my eyes I saw that face and the smile of evil intent, and the sweat wasn't helping, it felt like the rain from the dream. I couldn't sleep.

I got out the red sweatshirt from the bag and put it on, along with my boots. I figured I needed a walk.

A walk sounded really good, I went downstairs and saw the lobby empty. It must be late.

I went outside into the chilly air and mentally patted myself on the back about the sweatshirt. I pulled up the hood and tucked my hands into my pockets and started walking to my left, I came across a tree decorated in lights, and under it was a bunch of presents. No one was up, I mean seriously. Who would be up at this time? What was the time?

I continued walking and came across a bar, its open sign still flashed and I decided to take a peak inside. Only a few people were in here, there was the dog that attacked me, smoking a .. bone? and a bunny like thing on a table. I went up to the bar and sat down in one of the seats off to the side. My hood was still up and I just stared at the worn wood counter. Till a light was glaring off it. I look up and see a fire like being, Completely made of fire. Except for his glasses, white cuff link button up shirt and black vest, bow-tie, apron and slacks. He looked at me, with his head cocked to the side. He had one hand cleaning out a glass. I shrugged and shook my head.

He gave me a strange look as if asking why I was in his bar so late at night. I shook my head and said one word without meaning to. "nightmare."  
He nodded as if knowingly. He looked at me for a second and I suddenly felt bad, "I can leave if I'm intruding." the fire man shook his head and left. I realized that I didn't read the sign of this place. Where was I? The man came back with a glass of something and I looked at him with wide eyes when he set it down right in front of me. I shook my head, "Oh no, I don't have any money." He shook his head and gestured towards the drink and left ignoring my refusals. I sighed, defeated and took a sip.

It made me feel a warmth spread through my body and made my mind bubbly, I looked at the glass and saw it was clear. It looked like water.

I tentatively took another sip, then another, then another. Until finally, I drank the whole glass clean. I smiled at the guy and said thank you. He nodded as if to say 'My pleasure.'

I checked the time and decided I should be getting back. But before I did, A figure sat at the bar close to me and waved the bartender down.

"hey grillbz, give me the usual." a familiar voice called to him.

I decided I should leave, He'll probably just threaten me again. The bartender set down a cup in front of Sans, the drink looked exactly like the one he gave me then turned to me. I scooted the empty glass to him and apologized for not having anything to pay with. He shook his head again, took the glass and started wiping it down.

I stood up and apologized again, I could feel eyes staring at me. I started moving towards the door, and I saw Sans looking at me with confusion and suspicion. Once I left the building I swore I hear Sans ask the bartender about me. But I could be mistaken. I walked away from the door and saw the sign.

'Grillbys.' huh, so 'grillbz' is the owner of the place? I blink and just made my way back to the room and sat down on the bed. I took off the jacket and pulled off my boots, I closed my eyes and the only thing I could see and feel was the shining warmth of the bartender, and the comforting smell of smoke and wood. I laid down, but a thought kept me awake for a bit.

'What was Sans doing in Grillbys, so late, and why did he have the same drink as me?' I pegged those as just coincidence and fell asleep to the soft warm bed and the smell of smoke and wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy typing this story. :D This is fun
> 
> I also like this face
> 
> :D


	4. What is, Apology?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You apologize to Sans and he seems surprised by this, the kid and Papyrus go to solve puzzles together and come back after a couple hours of fun gloating about being friends.
> 
> Then a scare happens, so much apologizing. But all is forgiven.
> 
> You all go to do puzzles together and then Sans treats you both to Grillbys. But You don't have any money to pay for another night of sleep in the inn. What to do, what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm
> 
> Random question, should I write Frisk as a mute? Orr...
> 
> I am honestly perplexed by this.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't even know if perplexed is the right word. Maybe a Mute by choice? Or maybe they can talk just... I don't know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Weekly smiles :D

This time, it was the kid who woke me up. They were already bumbling around in their coat and boots, all strapped in and ready to go. A pang hit through my chest, but I shook it off. I got up and saw the kid had gone to the store and bought some cinnamon buns. and they had a bandanna around their face, covering their nose and mouth. It had a strange pattern on it but I didn't think about it too much.

"You got everything?" I asked as we left downstairs, they thought for a moment before nodding. We waved good bye to the bunny receptionist.

When we got outside, we found an excited and happy Papyrus waiting for us. The kid let go of my hand to run over to Papyrus, He wasn't the only one that was there to greet us. Sans was standing calmly next to his brother, When we came outside. he was watching me, but now with a different look more suspicious than hate, as if he's trying to figure something out. I quickly glanced at him before watching the kid again who was standing next to Papyrus, he smiles brightly to the kid.

"NYEH HEH HEH! I hope you are ready tiny human! I have very specific plans for your japing. Are you prepared?" The kid giggles then nods. Papyrus looks over at me for permission and I give him a smile, Papyrus has shown that he can be trusted.

"Have fun!" I waved widely at them as Papyrus whisked the kid off who knows where. I yawned and stretched, I noticed I wasn't the only one that Papyrus and the kid left behind, Sans stood off to the side, watching where the kid and Papyrus went. I turned to him and looked at his face, he cast a look at me, the same suspicious look. I continue looking straight into the eyes, unwavering even if his eyes make me weary.

"I'm sorry." I say. Sans' eye sockets widen as if he wasn't expecting that. He looks as if he was about to say something but I look to the ground, the snow next to his slippers and continue. "I must have done something to make you hate me, and look at me the way that you do. I hope you can forgive me for whatever horrible deed I must have done."

When there was only silence, I look up to see him looking at me strangely. Soon he noticed I was looking at him and shook himself out of his thoughts.

"no, no. you shouldn't have to apologies. i should, i- uh ahem i'm the one that assumed things from the start. i-... i'm sorry."

I smile at him but at the same moment a feeling of deja vu crowded me, A foggy memory surfaces, Once again it was from my point of view but a younger voice was speaking.

 _"B-but... **sigh** I'm sorry_ sissy..." _I must have said from my past. I hear another young voice, seemingly younger than my own, "No! I should applojize, I is sowwy."_ There was no faces, just voices. but once again, a spike of pain flashed through my head. It leaves me dizzy and I lean a hand against the wall to the Inn to stable my self, I groan softly. Sans notices and concern flashes across his skeletal face and he reaches forward and sets a skeleton hand on my shoulder, looking at me worried. I pop on a smile and force my self to stand straight till it wore off. I shake my hand in a manner as if saying 'don't worry, everything's fine.' when in truth, my worry for my mental and physical health grows.

He removes his hand after I shook off the remaining dizziness. But his worried glance still stayed. Papyrus chose that exact moment to make an entrance. I see him running from afar, at first I was worried that the kiddo was in trouble but then he gets closer and I see an excited smile on his face and the child on his shoulders waving at me.

He skidded to a stop in front of us hopping softly in place. Excitement brimmed around them, finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! Sans! Taller Human! The littler human has agreed to be my friend! OH my GOSH! SANS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!"

Sans' smile got brighter as he watched his brother hop around excitedly.

"pal-ease. i knew it'd happen." Sans said. At first I didn't understand but then it dawned on me. I stifle a laugh which seemed to egg Sans on. But before he could make another pun, Papyrus lets out a frustrated yell. The kid giggles from his shoulders.

It makes me worried that their all the way up there, I mean, if they fell. It could cause some serious injuries. Papyrus was basically a giant compared to the kiddo, and to me. But I trust that Papyrus wouldn't let them fall. 

I glance up at the kid and wave, they giggled again and waved back.

"That's awesome Papyrus!" I flick my eyes to him, tilting my head a bit and smiling brightly, his cheeks strangely flushed orange which made me worried for a second. But it was gone as fast as it came. Must've been a trick of the light.

"so you guys gonna do more puzzles?" Sans asks them, The kid looked at me with puppy dog eyes then Papyrus did the same, I look between the two genuinely confused.

"What're you guys looking at me for?" I ask. The kiddo started wiggling on Papyrus' shoulders, Papyrus struggled to keep them on there. But the kid kept moving, they held something in their hands and didn't have a really good grip on the guy. I watched them confused at first, then it grew to worry.

Then the kid slipped. They fell backwards, their back to the snow, Papyrus didn't notice anything happened until it was too late. Panic spread through my veins and I felt my heart leap to my throat. I could hear their yelp of surprise and see their eyes widened in fear. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and with speed I didn't know I had. I ran over to papyrus' side and caught the falling child. I could feel them trembling when their entire weight slammed into my arms. It was enough momentum to send me to my knees. I sat on the ground, clutching to the child to my chest, the cold snow melting into my pants' knees. I stuffed my face into their hair, they trembled and grasped my shirt tightly, as if they were afraid they were going to fall again.

I understand why, they must still be afraid from when they first fell into the underground. The long fall into the darkness, grasping for something to hold onto but not finding anything. Not knowing when you're going to land, or if you'll even survive the fall. Endless falling, the wind whipping at your face and hair, your doom is set. The impact of the ground against your body, thudding against it. Breaking bones, causing head trauma. I'm lucky I can't remember, the kid must then.

I brought one of my arms around their back and comfortingly rubbed their back. I moved my head and pressed my cheek to the top of their head. Sounds faded back in and I could hear Papyrus sobbing, I look up at them and breath a sigh of relief. When Papyrus saw,, he inched forward, I could see orange streaks of tears staining his white bony face. Which I questioned but wasn't really surprised.

"I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to drop them! Is the tinier human okay? Are they going to be okay?" I smile softly at them and look at the trembling child, their shaking slowed but was still there, I look back at Papyrus before answering.

"They're going to be okay, maybe no shoulder rides for a while okay?" He nods then apologies again, when I tell him its okay he nods but still apologies again and again.

"I am so so sorry taller human! I swear I didn't mean to!" He sniffles. he looks at the ground in front of me, ashamed.

"Papyrus." I say, "Look at me." determination creeps into my voice. He slowly looks up and sniffles again. I can't stand this sight of him, I might have only known him for a day and a half but I felt different about it.

"I trust you Papyrus, I know you didn't mean to drop them, I know you would never purposely hurt them. Its okay. I forgive you, No need to be sorry."

Papyrus slowly smiles and leaps forward wrapping his long bony arms around us. "Thank you Taller human!"

I reach my hand out and pat him on the back, He gets back up and looks at Sans, who Is staring at us with another look that I can't identify. I take my hand and trace my fingers through the kids hair, for some reason this calms the kiddo down. I continue running my fingers through their hair till they're completely calmed down, their breathing slowed against my chest. Their trembling nonexistent.

"You okay now?" I whisper in their ear, They nod but don't make any effort to actually move. I move to stand up but stumble forward after the numb feeling set into my legs. I chuckle weakly but set the kiddo down softly onto their own feet.

They take a step back and smile up at me, They start bouncing with newfound energy. Papyrus shuffled nearby, I look over at him and instantly understood.

"More puzzles?" I ask with a smirk on my face. Papyrus' face lights up and he bounds forward excitedly.

"Oh yes Please?! Taller human?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I give him a small smile.

I shrug. "Why not? I'll even join you this time, if that's okay?"

I wanted to watch the kiddo, even if they are acting as if none of that happened. I felt that it'd be important to tag along.

Papyrus nods furiously, "YES! That makes it even better Sans?" He turns to the shorter skeleton, Sans was staring off into space and snapped back when Papyrus turned to him.

"hm? oh, yeah 'course bro. could never say no to you... whater we doin?"

Papyrus face palms at Sans blank face. "Puzzles, with the humans." Papyrus says in an obvious tone.

"oh, oh right! yeah sure, got the next one all set up."

Papyrus looks at his brother with astonishment and surprise, "Really Brother?!" Sans nods and rummages around in his jacket pockets, he pulls out some papers and hands one to the kid and one to me.

I look at the paper and see its a type of crosswords kind of thing. The questions were strange and unusual, and the optional answers were even more so. I furrow my eyebrows and look around the page, I find an answer but didn't have a pencil to mark it. I look up at the skele-bros.

"Uhh..."

Papyrus looks at Sans with a slight glare, "... Sans..."

Sans grins and looks at his brother with a sparkle in his white pinprick eyes. "yeah bro?"

"Why?"

Sans just smiles and winks. He looks back at us and shrugs, "oh well."

Papyrus sighs and shakes his head. He looks over at me and the kid. "Come! There are more puzzles to be solved!" He starts leading the way back to the entrance to the Town of Snowdin. I follow, smiling slightly. The kid shuffles up and sticks their hand into my own, I look down at them and give them a soft look. They lifted their head and met my look with a reassuring smile.

Sans was walking close by, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. Papyrus led us to a snowy path littered with X's. He started explaining how the puzzle worked but flew right over my head. The kid got it right away though and sped right through the puzzle. I congratulated them with a smile and a pat on the head, they giggled and smiled at me. Papyrus was happy as well, and quickly guided us to another puzzle, this one consisting of colors. He tried to make me do it, but every time he explained it, it didn't make any sense so he just gave me the instructions to do it myself and twirled away. I looked at the instructions but it was in words I couldn't understand.

And my head throbbed when I tried, I just stuffed it into my back pocket and followed. He continued showing us around, Papyrus introduced us to some Snow drakes and Ice Caps. Papyrus gave a present to a Deer saying it was tradition. But the deer complained. So I convinced Papyrus to take some off to save for later, and the deer was so grateful.

At one point we had taken the longest time on a puzzle, it was one of the X-O ones. The kiddo was determined to do this themselves. So I sat behind on a fallen tree log free of any wet snow, and watched. Sans sat next to me, grinning eternally.

I look at him and smile with a little wave, he nods and continues to watch Papyrus. I felt the emptiness of my stomach and heard the small beginning of a growl, So I slipped off the bag and pulled out the food. One container left. We'll have to stock up on money somehow, maybe I can get a job at that bar. If they need it, I don't even know if I have any skills that'll contribute to them.

But hey, gotta make money somehow. I opened up the container and saw it was the pie, I figured that if the kiddo hasn't eaten it yet, they're probably saving it for something. So I put the lid back on with a 'snap' and shuffled it back into the bag. I hit something with a solid 'kunk' and felt it, it felt like a book. I pulled it out and looked at the cover. 'Oh yeah! The book Toriel gave us.'

It read 'The Beginning' I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the cover to the first page, ignoring the protests of my stomach. Sheesh so needy.

'Long ago, monsters and humans lived in peace, till one day. War broke out between the two.'

'The humans forced the monsters into the mountain and then mages sealed the monsters in with a magical barrier.'

I widen my eyes. "You're kidding."

Sans looked at me with a look, "no, i'm sans." I look up at him and then snort but shook my head.

"I said that out loud? oops"

Sans chuckles and looks at my book. "whatcha readin?"

I look back at the book then turn it over to the cover, "Its called The Beginning. I'm not really sure what its about. Toriel gave it to us when we exited the ruins."

Sans gave me a confused face. But before he could ask anything the kiddo ran over excitedly, hopping in place, looking up at me.

"Did you solve it already?!" I ask in disbelief. They nod with pride, their chest puffing out. "Wow you're good." I encourage. They looked at the book with question in their eyes and I shrug putting it back into the bag and zipping it up then sliding it back onto my back.

"Eh, I'll tell you later. Who knows, maybe it'll make a good bedtime story." They squeal at this then hugged me for a second before running over to Papyrus.

I stand up and stretch with my arms in the air, onto my tippy toes. I let out a groan and then relaxed. Sans stood up beside me and stuck his hands in his pocket, or maybe they were always there and I didn't notice.

"I'm proud of them, they're getting along well." I smile watching the kiddo. "Heh, I don't even know their name." I hmm'ed under my breath in a monotone tune.

Sans kept watching me, "how'd you two meet?" I look at him with a soft smile but a distant hurt and confused look in my eyes. Feeling as if I had met the kid before the fall, I felt I had to say.

"Who knows."


	5. What is, hey grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans treats you and the kid to Grillbys, you guys just hang out and talk about things. But you don't think now is the time to be asking for a job at Grillbys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a good story? I don't really have a beta reader, although I would very much like one. So I don't really know if things are progressing well.
> 
> Maybe I'm moving the story too fast?
> 
> If anyone sees anything wrong please tell me. :D

We made our way back to the town of Snowdin, Sans kept sending me questioning glances but I ignored them. The kiddo kept bumbling about excitedly, humming an unfamiliar yet familiar tune.

When we made it back, my stomach decided to make that moment its entrance. It growled low but loud enough for the skele-bros to hear. At first Papyrus was confused and thought I was sick but Sans reassured him that it was normal. That even Undyne's stomach would do that, she just covers that up with a loud 'NNNGGAAAHHHH' and almost breaking down the door to get some food.

'I don't know who this Undyne is but she sounds like a real character.' I chuckle under my breath. Papyrus tried to carry me home to his house, shouting something about friendship spaghetti but Sans said, and I quote.

"you can forgetti about that." He smirked at Papyrus' shout of distress. "you only made friends with the littler one. you have to do the same to this one too. i'll take her to grillbys." He gave me a look like 'You're welcome, I just saved your ass.'

Papyrus gasps and had tears streaming down his starry eyed face. "I'M SO SORRY TALLER HUMAN! Tomorrow however, we will become the BEST of FRIENDS!" he shouts then storms off who knows where.

Sans turns to me and the kiddo and nudges his head to a direction. "come on." we walked in the cold snow to the same bar from last night. I figured this was a popular place for the short skele, because when we walked in. Everyone greeted him.

"Hey Sans." A dog with a large ax and armor greeted, It was one of the dogs from the couples. Sans nodded back. We walked a little further and another person had to put in a hello. This one was the bunny like one from last night. Sans once again nodded a hello. we finally made it to the bar and the fire elemental walked up to serve us, it took him a second to recognize me. I made a face telling him _not_  to bring it up. As if reading my mind, he didn't.

Sans sat us down and I sat in the same stool, off to the side as last night. The kiddo sat on the other side of sans, the only other empty stool. As they sat down however, a loud farting sound resonated throughout the room and the kid just lost it. They started giggling then laughing, then soon the rest of the diner did too. Sans looked SO happy. I chimed in and started laughing as well. The corners of my eyes crinkling and it soon died down.

Sans piped up "careful. some weirdo likes to put whoopee cushions in the stools." he then pulls out a whoopee cushion from the kids seat and put it in his pocket.

I get the sneaking suspicion that it might be Sans who puts them in the stools. But I could be wrong, its just a hunch.

Grillby rolls his eyes but still gives a _warm_  smile. Sans chuckles under his breath then orders.

"alright grillbz, hit me up with a double order of burg. and a milkshake for the kiddo here." grillby nods and dissapears behind a 'firedoor'.

I guess I can probably ask about a job while here.

We sat in silence for a bit and I noticed an approaching figure. It was the dog who attacked, he had a bone in his mouth and he was walking up to Sans. I when I saw his sword at his side, I visibly flinched. I could still feel the beats of that thing against my skin. Sans took notice of this and turned to look at the guy, I could feel he was confused. I seem to be good at doing that, confusing him.

I started staring at the bar again, noticing for the first time that there was a pattern set in here, I rubbed my finger over it and found it was letters. I couldn't tell what the words said but I was thoroughly intrigued I didn't notice when the dog left nor when Grillby showed up with two hamburgers and a milkshake. He handed the kid the milkshake and gave both me and Sans a burger. I smile when I smelt the familiar scent, surprised when a memory didn't surface. I didn't question it and just lifted the 'burg' and took a bite into it. Letting out a small moan in delight, I look up and finished chewing before talking to the bartender.

"Oh, My. GOD! This is AMAZING!" I take another bite to emphasize my point, the fire elemental just turned a darker shade of flame before nodding and picked up another glass to clean out.

I look at the kid then pointed at the burger then nodded while chewing. Their face lit up with giggles then pointed to their face but stared at me, I knew what they were telling me but feigned ignorance. They pointed at their right cheek next to their mouth.

So I pointed to my forehead and asked. "Here?" They shook their head and giggled pointing to the same spot then at me. I wiped at my forehead and they shook their head and started a giggling fit making me smile widely. "Where?" They pointed at the same spot on their face once again and I purposely go to the opposite cheek and rub there, they just start giggling wildly and shake their head they eventually lean over the counter and wipe off my cheek with their sleeve.

"OHHHH THERE! Well why didn't you say so." I smile and chuckle lightly. They snorted and laughed loudly, I took another bite and finished off the rest of the hamburger. "15 outta 10 best hamburger I've had." I leaned back and patted my belly contently, I look over and see the kiddo controlling their laughter and take a sip of their milkshake. I look at Sans and see him looking at me strangely, I sit up and look straight at him. My smile fading into a serious face.

"Thank you." I said, he was taken out of his thoughts and looks around before shrugging.

"knew i'd _milk_  that outta ya." He said with a smirk and I just let out a loud laugh and hid it behind my hand. "now now, don't have a cow."

"Pfft. Those are baaad." I draw out the A as I laugh. Sans' face lights up

"they're ba-a-ad" he baas like a goat. I just face palm, my shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Nooo." I groan and he just gasps and makes this as another opportunity to make my life misery.

"no, its mooo"

The kid by now cant breath and is laying on their side letting out belly laughs tears were prickling the edges of their vision and I look over there with worry but still laughing. I look over at the bartender and he seemed so un-amused just standing there wiping out his cup.

When I looked at him a light bulb lit up but I found it rude asking if he had a job opening. I shake my head and put it on the back burner for now, I should worry about finding a place to sleep since we wont be able to afford the Inn any more. My eyes flicker over to the kid and my smile fades. 'they need a place to stay. Perhaps tonight I can ask the skele-bros to house them while I can figure out ways for money.' I stare at the bar side for a bit and ponder, Sans and the kid notice. Sans snapped in front of my face several times in order to try to get my attention.

I blinked a couple times and looked at him.

"want another?" he asked trying to bring me to the real world. I looked at my empty plate and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll live." I look at him again. He shrugs and hops off his stool, the kiddo hurriedly drinks the last of their drink and follows Sans.

I stand up follow as well, confused on where we were going and the money situation.

"just put it on my tab grillbz."

Well that answers one of my questions.

I wave goodbye to the bartender and he nods before continuing cleaning out his glasses.

The outdoor chill practically knocked me off my feet. I look over to the kiddo and they were practically brimming with energy. They pulled on my arm basically telling me to follow them. So I did, somehow the lazy Sans got far ahead of us and we had to catch up.'

When we did, the kid hooked one of their arms around Sans' which was in his pocket. He had to bend awkwardly to get their arm around but kept walking.

I chuckle to myself following them from behind.

~~~

We made our way to a two story house, with a shed nearby. Out front was two mail boxes. One brimming to the edge with mail and the other looking completely empty.

When we got in the sights of this cabin looking building, the kiddo unhooked their arm and ran a head, stopping every now and then to look behind them groaning at how slow we were.

I purposely slowed down. Taking a step every other second. "Oh nooo~ I don't know if I'll make it." I said pretending to feel faint, one hand on my forehead and the other helping me to the ground. I knelt into the snow letting out a breath in the chilly air.

The kid giggled and ran over to me. They pulled on my arm again and I smiled at them playfully.

"Tell Goat-mom I loved her." I laid down on my back in the snow, ignoring the cold chills that ran down my back. "Bleh."

'smap smap' They lightly hit my face refusing my "death" and continued to pull on my arm with determination to get me the few last steps to the house.

Sans didn't notice when I started to play around with the kid so when he heard me speak and fake die, he smiled and just watched from afar. The kid turned to him with a frown, playfully upset.

"what? she died. no'tin i can do for ya." He commented with his smile.

The kid stomped their foot playfully and a light bulb went off in their head. They went over to my stomach and plopped down onto it leaving me breathless with an 'oof'.

They giggled and looked up at me from their spot on my belly with a smile. I just smiled back and sat up.

"Alright Alright. I can die some other time." I joke with them. Slowly stand up, setting the kid over to the side and patting snow off my legs and butt.

They giggled and ran over to the door. Looking back to us with another one of their face splitting smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all <3


	6. What is, SLEEP OVER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus begs You and the kid to spend the night at his house, slumber party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make it so the kid uses sign language and for some reason you're able to understand.
> 
> Ya still don't know their name though.. Hmmm~

The skeleton brothers house was interesting to say the least, the carpet was an unusual shade of color, there was a stairway to a second floor all the way across the room. Two doors up top. A couch down on the main floor across from a large tv. There was a smallish table with a container holding a rock covered in sprinkles. A note was on it, labeling it.  _Pet Rock._ There was a doorway to a kitchen area it looks like. The kiddo giggled and ran in that direction. I heard clinking and figured someone was in there, probably Papyrus.

 

"Ah! Tinier human!" Yep Papyrus. I could hear his booming voice as he talked to the kid. Which made me wonder, does the kiddo talk? The entire... time that we've been down here, I haven't heard them speak once. How long has it been, us being down here. It doesn't feel like its been long yet it has. A week maybe? Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it.

"hey, you gonna stand at the door the entire time orr..." I blink out of my thoughts and saw Sans slouching on the couch in his lazy style. I give an awkward smile and a small 'heh'. 

 

I swing off the bag and set it down by the table that has the rock on it. I padded over the soft carpet floor to the couch and plopped down into it next to Sans. He smiled at me lazily with a strange look in his eye sockets. 

I gave him a smile and leaned back into the cushions, my eyelids drooped shut and I heard tiny footsteps thud up to the couch then stopped, I peaked one eye open and saw the kiddo looking at me with a smile then look at Sans. I lean forward to them and ruffle the hair on their head. 

"Whats up kiddo?" I ask tilting my head a bit, they made me scooch over so they could sit in between me and Sans, swung their feet off the edge of the couch before clambering into my lap and laying their head against my chest. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around them and petted their dark brown hair softly, till Papyrus made his entrance.

"HUMANS!" He shouted as he entered the room. He was wringing his hands together nervously, Sans caught on and looked at him he had his usual smile on but a small change twitched over his face and it slowly melded into worry.

"Yeah Papyrus?" I ask still petting the kiddos head.

"I was wondering if..." He pauses as if thinking of his next words then shakes his head. "Would you like to join me and Sans for a sleep over?" He is practically bouncing with anticipation and a bit of worry. Sans relaxes back into his lazy state against the couch, watching me for an answer.

I almost answer immediately but something in me makes me hesitate. I look down at the kiddo and they too were looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah! That'd be fun, I don't see why not." I hear my self say and look up to papyrus' ecstatic face. 

"Oh this is WONDERFUL!" He rushes over to scoop us both up in his arms with ease, giving us a large hug and then setting us down onto the couch again. "We shall watch movies then tell stories and eat wonderful snacks." He then practically runs to the first door at the top of the stairs which I assume was his room and shuffles around in there for a bit before coming back out with a crop top shirt and some bunny pajama pants. He turns to Sans ushers him off the couch saying something about him 'needing to be in pajamas, its a pajama party.'

The kiddo jumps off my lap and runs over to the bag by the table and shuffles around in it before pulling out some clothing for them as well. I also noticed that they're still in their poofy winter coat and shoes.

They ran back to me with it and jumped in place but I caught what they were trying to say. "It _is_  a pajama party. Get your jammies on." I wink to them with a soft smile and watched their retreating body as they went into Papyrus' room to change. Papyrus looked at me sternly, I smiled at him nervously.

"Yes?" 

"Where are  _your_ pajamas?" He asked his arms crossed and he tapped his foot against the ground playfully. I look away for a second, before shrugging shamefully. He gasps and said something about this being unacceptable before running up the stairs, passing a now jammie dressed kid, to his room.

The kiddo walks down the stairs barefooted with their coat and stuff in their arms. I stand up and walk over to them to take the stuff away from them to put away safely into the bag. But before I could settle into the couch again, Papyrus runs back into the living room with an arm full of clothing. He stuffs the clothing into my face with a grin, the kid settles onto the carpeted floor giggling away.

"I guess... I'll uh, go change then.." I take the arm full of clothing up the stairs and past a Sans into Papyrus' room to change. 

Papyrus' room is interesting. He has a race car bed, a bookshelf of books that don't really look read, except for one. He had a computer in the corner of his room and a box of bones. Next to his race car bed was a table of action figures? 

I set the clothes down and go through the options. Most consisted of short shorts that would probably look like underwear on me, and Shirts that probably would stop at my belly. However, I found a baggy T-shirt that would fit Papyrus well, but hang just past my hips on me. And some long sweats that I would have to be careful about. It hung over my feet and I stepped on them no matter how hard I tried not to. I folded the other clothes he gave me and set them onto his bed neatly. I walked back downstairs and saw Papyrus on the floor in front of Sans who was on the far side of the couch. The kid sat on the other side, bouncing slightly when they noticed my presence. 

I give them a small smile and carefully made my way down the stairs, letting out a sigh when I reached the bottom safely. When I got over to the couch I noticed Papyrus had bowls of different food and that the T.V. was on. Sans was wearing some sweats like the ones I was wearing, except he fit them better. He also wore a T-shirt that said something but I couldn't read it in this light. And no jacket, it took everything in me not to stare at his bare boney arms. The kid scooted over to let me sit down then crawled into my lap, leaning against the arm of the chair and resting their feet in Sans lap. 

"Shh. Its starting!" Papyrus whispers turning to the T.V. gripping a pillow tightly to his chest. 

'Mettaton and Mettaton, staring: Mettaton.'

......

What?

"hey, hope you don't mind we picked a movie while you were changing." Sans leaned over to whisper to me. I shake my head and turn to him.

"Nah, not at all... Just one question." I whisper back, I could see his bone brows furrow and he tilted his head. "Whats a Mettaton?"

It took everything in him not to laugh, it came out as a muffled snort instead.

"super famous guy in the underground. hes a robot actor." He manages to get out.

"Oh..." I look back at the T.V. another question brewing in my mind. "Why does he look like a fax machine?"

This got him laughing to the point where Papyrus had to turn around and shush us, threatening to separate us. I giggle and indicate zipping my lips closed and tossing away the key. He seemed content with this and went back to watching the movie with starry eyes.

I snuggle more into the couch and resume my kid petting. Watching the weird movie of a rectangular robot doing wacky stuff with horrible edits of two of them.

~~~

The movie was over and the credits were rolling silently across the screen, the kid yawned and stretched. Papyrus sniffled and wiped away a nonexistent tear from his eye socket before standing up declaring that it was time for another. I gave Sans a subtle look that read 'is this torture?' He just gave me a lazy smirk and he sunk further into the comfortable couch.

I rolled my eyes back to the T.V. where Papyrus was hurriedly searching through his VCR collections for the perfect sleepover party movie. Deciding that I probably wouldn't be able to handle another Mettaton movie without tears coming to my eyes one way or another I try to get Papyrus to try something else.

"Hey Papyrus, That last movie was perfect and it gave me an Idea. We could play a sleepover game, is that alright?" I ask watching him, he freezes his search and slowly turns around.

"Taller human." He says lowly, my eyes widen. Did I say something wrong? Is there a night Papyrus I should be worried about. Like werewolves and the full moon kinda thing?

"now you've done it." I could barely hear Sans speak over my own rambling thoughts.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA! OH WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! OH MY GOSH SANS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" His voice got louder, which is surprising. I didn't think there was a level of noise like this. I'm sure the entire neighborhood can hear him.

"you've released the friendship beast. prepare for the worst."

"WHAT KIND OF GAME SHALL WE PLAY? OH COULD THEY BE PUZZLES? DO YOU KNOW ANY SLEEPOVER GAMES?!" Papyrus rushes forward watching my every move, his eyes wide and full of stars, he was on his knees to reach my eye level. His hands clasped and he leaned forward.

"Um... We uh, we could play..." I wrack my brain to try and remember something to do with sleepovers but brought up a blank, along with a slight headache. So the kiddo chimed in. Their hands were making gestures that seemed unusually familiar and I automatically knew what was going on but didn't understand why or how.

 _ **We could make pillow forts and play in them!**_ Their hand movements were fast and excited. I blink and my eyebrows furrowed.

"NYEH! That sounds perfect!" Papyrus jumps up and rushes upstairs to his room hustling about in there. I still stared at the kid, I should remember something. But nothings coming up just blank white fog.

Sans had to snap in front of my face a few times to get my attention which confused me for one. I look up and saw Papyrus had brought down an arm full of pillows and blankets and the kid had, at some point, hopped off me and was helping Papyrus set up the fort. Bringing chairs from the dining room to help hold some things up. I blinked a couple times before shaking myself out of my thoughts and leaning forward to get up and move over to help the kid out. I pull a blanket out from their stash and hesitated, watching what they were doing and stepping forward to hook a part of the blanket onto a chair and pulling it over to fold over across the top and folded over another chair creating a sort of roof. When I looked back pillows were propped up against the sides on the outsides and insides helping it keep form. There were blankets and pillows on the inside and we decided it was finished.

 _ **Wait! We need a door.**_ The kid goes and pulls out the last two blankets and had them settled on top of the roof, it doesn't even waiver as the blankets swish over to the front of the fort into a tent door. The middle of the fort was peaked slightly in an incline. The kid was excited and was bouncing with happiness. They wasted no time hustling into the Fort with giddiness, Papyrus did the same. I let out a breath and smiled, I looked up when I felt something weird, it was like my body was tingling but felt more like a burning tingle in a specific area, in my face. I lifted my gaze and saw Sans look away. Was he staring at me?

Nah, why would he do that. I stretched my arms to the ceiling and let out a yawn. I felt tugging on my pants leg and looked down, there was a miniature hand that gestured for me to enter the fort. I smiled and crouched down to the floor next to the door and opened it slightly. But was stopped in my tracks by a boney hand.

"Nyeh, what is the password?" Papyrus says in a ... whisper. I scratch my chin, well lets see. Papyrus is always saying how great he is and he even stated that as a fact earlier during puzzles, so it was only intuition.

"Papyrus is great?" I give him as an answer. He gasps and I heard shuffling, deducing that he must have moved backwards to make more room. I lift the 'door' again and got in without interruption.

The inside was certainly more colorful. There were several blankets strewn about across the floor of the fort. Pillows anchoring the sides and some leaning against the couch which I realized was also in the fort. It was set up to look very cozy and even felt like it. I crawled my way to the back and onto the couch which was covered by the blanket roof. The couch was elevated more than the rest of the fort. The kiddo crawled up with me and brought a pillow and blanket with them, setting them comfortably down under us. I helped them set up the couch in a form of a bed and when I looked back at Papyrus, Sans was in here. He was laying across some blankets and pillows and his eyes were closed yet I doubted he was actually asleep. Seeing his relaxed form I felt an overwhelming amount of exhaustion start to fill my mind, my eyelids drooped and I let out a yawn. It didn't help that the couch I was laying on was extremely comfortable. I blinked the sleep out when Papyrus started speaking again.

"This is the perfect spot to have our sleep part of the sleepover in." He yawns, it surprises me how this bundle of energy can get even remotely tired, but hey when have I not been surprised.

I smile at him and sunk into back of the couch, the kiddo curled up next to me, their head just under mine. Their tiny hands grasping at the warm blanket that was draped over us. I took my arm that wasn't underneath me and wrapped it around the kid and pulled them closer to me pressing their tiny dainty body against mine protectively. My eyes drooped, I curled around the kid. Not noticing the stare of a certain skeleton boring into my head as I fell asleep, unaware of the nightmares to come. Nor the truth from a tiny unsuspecting child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is fun.
> 
> :D?


	7. What is, the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up from a nightmare, It was silent enough not to wake up the skelebros sleeping not to far from you and the kid. The kid was awake as well and you decide to try and get some answers. You might not get what you're hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, I did it again.
> 
> :D
> 
> Sorry for the late update, had writers block. I knew what I wanted to put down but didn't know how to put it down. y'know?

The nightmare came unexpectedly. It was kind and cuddly at first. I was playing in the snow with the skelebros and the kid when it took a nasty turn for the worst.

The skelebro's eyes began to glow, a dark red color. They grew ten feet in size, their bodies melded into a single form. 

Tall, dark haired and dark eyes. Beard straggling his chin. Muscles bulking out of his clothing. Alcohol wafting off his breath. 

This man seemed so familiar yet I couldn't place it. Why is this man such a plague to my life?

The room chilled and darkened, shivers rolled down my spine, my eyes bugged out trying to capture even the slightest of light but caught nothing. The only thing I could see was the deep red of killer intent in this man's eyes as he smiled maliciously at me.

He took long steps towards me and no matter how much I struggled, I couldn't move. I tried screaming for help but my mouth wouldn't make a sound, it would only gape open but no sound would escape. My throat felt as if I had been eating graham crackers. My eyes couldn't look away, I kept watching as he made his way over. My heart pounded in my chest and I had the absolute urge to move. To get away, as if I _knew_  what would happen if he were to get to me.

I finally got to move but every step I made was as if i was in a tub of jello, or as if my legs had fallen asleep and I tried walking on them. It was too slow. I could feel his breathing on my neck. I had to move. something trickled down my back. It was either a bead of sweat or a finger. I crane my head to look behind me and he was one step closer. I forced my legs to move again but it took too long to lift them up. He's getting closer.

Fear stung in my mouth and my eyes started watering. I had to get away. This man definitely means to do me harm.

I got another step forward but it was too late. Something snapped me around and forced me into the hands of the malicious man, whose face started to melt and his flesh started decaying off his skeleton, a smile of sharp shark teeth left in its place, his eyeballs still in his eye sockets. Slowly deteriorating, the white flooding down his cheekbones along with his dark brown to black pupils leaving a red glow watching my every move.

 

I was violently shaken awake by the kid. They had a scared look mixed with concern. Their tiny hands were still on my shoulder, I was strewn about on the couch. The kid was on the edge of the cushions. I blink the sleep out, looking at them. The melting face of the evil man flashes in my mind and I could feel myself shivering with fear.

 _ **Are you okay?**_ I could barely see the kiddos hands in the dim light. I nod my head, gasping for air, my chest still heaving. The kid pursed their lips and gave me an un-amused glance. Sweat dripped down my back and I could feel my hair matted to my neck and around my face.

 

I couldn't take it anymore, I need to know what's going on, I have to know if the kid remembers anything. I open my mouth but didn't realize someone _else_  stirring awake.

"Kid, d-... do you remember anything from. Y'know, before the fall? Did you and I know each other?"  They avoided my gaze and looked down at the couch, I moved my legs and pressed against the back of the couch to make more room for them. They didn't move from the end of the couch and instead sat up. I shuffled to lean against the arm of the couch, watching the kid in the dim light, I couldn't make out where the light was coming from, it had to be somewhere outside the blanket. After a bit of silence I spoke again. "Do you know who I am?"

This got their attention, they lifted their head up to look at me and started moving their hands as well. 

 _ **You aren't going to like what you hear.**_ Truth rang in their eyes, their hands shakily moving.

The sweat on my back dried and I combed my hair out of my face. I sat up higher and looked at them. "Please, I'm tired of being confused." I plead, my eyes stinging with the unknown.

It was a long pause before they continued.

 _ **You saved me, from someone who's mean to us.**_ They watched their own hands, trying to make them stop shaking. I hesitated in moving to hold them, I had to know.

 _ **You worked in an orphanage where you met me and ... that man.**_  

 _The man from my nightmares?_ They continued.

 ** _I don't really know much about your past but, I do know about him and what he would do to you. You always talked about leaving that place once you got enough money. And talked about taking me and some other kids too. But... _** _ **then**_ Their hands shook uncontrollably from whatever memory they were thinking of. They couldn't take any more, I can ask more some other time. I reach forward and pull them into my lap, combing their hair through my fingers the way they like. They twisted around and buried their head in my chest their shoulders shaking in a silent sob. I rocked them and continued to run my fingers through their hair slowly calming them down. 

"It's okay, Thank you. No more for tonight. Think you can tell me some other time?" I whisper to them, slowing my rocking and waited for an answer, pleased when I got a nod against my chest. I patted their back and waited for sleep to take them. I already knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I just laid them down onto the couch and tucked the blanket around them.

I sat back against the arm of the couch letting out a sigh and got up, hunching over to walk out of the fort without running into anything. I stepped over a 'nyeh'-ing Papyrus and shuffled around a large lump of blankets on the floor before finally making it out of the fort, swinging the blanket door open to stand up straight. 

I noticed that the kitchen light was on, it wasn't on when we went to bed. Curious, I went to investigate. I wander over to the kitchen archway and saw Sans sitting at the dining room table. He had a cup of something in front of him which he was staring into. To be honest, I thought that lump in the fort was him. When I shuffled in he seemed to have heard that and looked up with a tired smile on his face.

"heya." He whispered as I slid into the seat across from him.

"Hi." I answered in the same level of voice. "Why are you up?" 

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. Then looked at me, not so subtly changing the subject which urked me but I didn't push.

"want a cup?" He gestured to his mug of whatever.

I almost refuse but hesitated and looked back at the mug, my mouth dried. "What is it?" 

"hot cocoa. i drink it when i can't sleep." He got up and moved over to the counter, reaching above it to pull out a mug from the cabinets. 

"Sure, that'd be lovely." 

He nodded, not really answering back. He filled the mug with some hot water that I didn't notice was sitting on the stove and grabbed a packet of what I could guess was hot cocoa from a blue box on the counter against the wall. When he poured the packet into the water and stirred it he brought it over and set it in front of me.

" 'nd there ya go." He gestured to it with half assed jazz hands. I chuckle and took a sip, letting out a sigh of content. 

"Thanks."

He shrugged as if to say, 'don't mention it'. 

We sat there for a bit in silence before he spoke up to break it.

"so, why are  _you_ up?" His eye sockets half lidded and his lights dimmed with curiosity. No ill will towards me. I shrugged and took another sip of my cocoa.

"Nothing unusual." I answer cryptically. He put on a face that seemed to know I wasn't telling the full truth. But he didn't push it. I took another sip and sat back in my seat. 

 He let out a breath and finished the last of his drink, setting it in the sink. He was about to walk out into the living room again before he paused. He tilted his head to look back at me.

I gave him a half smile, taking another long drink almost emptying the cup. The warm liquid trickling down my parched throat, soothing it nicely. Once I started I couldn't stop, I just kept swallowing the drink, tilting the mug up to get the last drops. 

I set down the cup with a satisfied 'ah'. Sans was still standing in the doorway, giving me strange look.

"What?" I whisper, when he saw I noticed his look, he shrugged. I grumbled under my breath but stood up and followed him to the doorway of the kitchen. As if we read each other's minds, we walked to the front door, in sync. I pulled the red sweat shirt over the baggy t-shirt I used as pajamas and pulled on my boots, the pants were too long to tuck in so i just let them hang over.

Sans was already in his jacket and wore the sweatpants and his slippers. I mentally called him crazy.

He silently opened the front door and ushered me through first. Him following behind me and closing the door softly. I walked forward to the edge of the forest, staring into the trees, the snow on the ground crunching as I stepped on it. Making new footprint marks into the freshly fallen snow. It was darker than usual, I noticed most lights were off most people were in doors. Only Sans and I were out on the streets at this time. 

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and looked to the cave ceiling, Sans walked up next to me and looked up as well. Confused at first then turned to me.

"whatcha lookin for?" he asked when he brought his head back down. I blink, confused at first then looked at him with a shrug.

"I don't know, I feel... out of place. Does that make sense? As if... I'm supposed to be looking at something else right now." I tried to explain the empty and washed away feeling I had when I looked up and saw nothing. I don't know what I was trying to see, but whatever it was. It wasn't an underground ceiling. 

Sans nods and starts walking forward, We faced the way to Grillbys so I figured that's where we were headed. I felt like I should be more resilient against Sans, I mean. He did threaten me... But then again, I can't really remember whether or not I deserve that. 

 We walk into the warm bar from the cold snow outside, Sans goes straight to the bar. Grillby saw him and was already pouring him a drink, then he got another cup out and poured another one, setting it down onto the counter in front of where we were going to sit.

Once sat, I took a drink of the familiar clear liquid. The same feeling drips through my veins, calming my shocked nerves. I let out a sigh and looked to the counter.

Sans sat in the stool to my right, letting out a pleased groan as he lowered himself to the seat. He wrapped his hand around the drink and put it up to his mouth er teeth and took a sip.

"thanks grillbz." The fire bartender crackled, as if saying something. Sans just shrugged then looked to me.

I watched them both, taking the cup in both my hands and sipping tentatively. Sans tapped the counter, waiting for something. I raised an eyebrow confused. He just kept tapping away. I looked to Grillby but he was also confused by the skeleton, Sans noticed us watching him and stopped his tapping. He slid his hand flat against the counter, pursing his skeleton lips and looking me dead in the eyes.

"l-listen..." he starts, I gulped the last of my drink coughing slightly when it stuck in my throat but settled into my seat and watching him. after settling down, he continued. "how did the doctor know the skeleton was lying?"

... what?...

"Um... how?" I look around nervously, then to Grillby who was already shaking his head. Sans' grin widened as he delivered the punch line.

"he could see  _see right through him."_ he finishes with a wink, already chuckling. I let out an involuntary snort and chuckle before shaking my head. 

"That was bad." He put a hand to his chest in fake hurt his face in an o, his eyes wide with playfulness.

"fine, how about this. why couldn't the skeleton go to the dance?" He starts, watching me through half lidded sockets. 

I thought about it, it seemed familiar as if I've heard that from somewhere.

 _"okay, fine. Why couldn't the skeleton go to the dance?!"_ a child's voice shouted excitedly. I could see a faded pink shirt, and a skirt. " _That's obvious."_ my voice sounded with playfulness. 

 _" **Because he had nobody to go with."**_ I say out loud and in my hazy memory, synchronizing. Emphasizing the nobody. 

Sans narrowed his eyes some more, his grin slowly forming into a smile. 

A shock shot through my forehead, making its way to the back of my mind. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut. as if hoping that my eyes would pop out of my head if they stay like this. My head pounded, i almost let out a groan but bit it back. 

"hey! you stole my joke." He let out a laugh and I chuckled weakly along with. When I opened my eyes, I saw there was another glass of the drink on the counter. I softly pick it up and took a sip, the headache numbing. I blink but the headache came back, throbbing at the back of my head and in between my eyes. I took another sip and it nulled again. I took a longer sip and then downed the entire thing. The headache disappearing, along with the memory.

"okay, okay. how about this one. what does a skeleton say before dining?"

I sit, quiet for a second, searching his face as if looking for the answer but coming up empty. I shake my head and shrug.

He chuckles and handles his breathing before smirking, holding up his hand into a finger gun and winking. " _bone-_ appetite" I giggled and smothered my mouth trying to stop it but it wouldn't.

I shook my head again a lightbulb going off in my head. "I got one!" He seemed surprised but excited then nods waiting expectantly. "Why didn't the skeleton cross the street?"

Sans' bone brows furrow, he didn't know this one. He didn't answer for a bit, staring into the counter thinking. When he came up with nothing, he looked up at me with a smile and shrugs.

"i'unno. why?" 

I snickered, causing the buildup to the punch line bug Sans. "He didn't have the  _guts_." I giggled again. Sans hesitates before letting out a loud chuckle, full heartedly.

"okay, okay. i got one, what's a skeletons favorite instrument?"

This is obvious. "Trombone." I answer, Sans looked taken back but didn't even miss a beat before retorting back.

"nah, we don't have lungs. bongos are where it's at." 

I gave him a look like 'really' mixed with 'oh my god that's true'. It twisted my face in a way Sans found funny, he started off with a chortle but when he looked back at my face the laughing got harder till he was bent over the bar laughing so hard. I envisioned what my face must have looked like and started laughing too. not as hard as sans but it still took me a few minutes to get a handle on my breathing.  Eventually we both calmed our laughing down to  just a couple outbursts of giggles every now and then. 

I let out a sigh and my eyes drooped tiredly. Grillby crackled something to Sans, he looked to me then nodded. I looked at the interaction confused.

"What'd he say?"

" 'e says it's closin' time." My eyes snap open with new found energy. I shrug and smile, sliding off my chair then turning to the counter.

" Alright, see ya Grillby, thank you for the drinks." He nods, his fire crackling something.

"he says to come by anytime." I nod, turning the smile to him too.

 I turn around and walked down across the diner to the door leading to the cold outdoors. I look back to see Sans discussing something with Grillby, they were using lowered whispers as they spoke, making me self conscious.  The colors of Grillbys flames flashed differently as he crackled. Sans whispered something else to him, he crackled louder. I felt as if things were just going to get worse for me if i made a point to stand around in here any longer, so I dropped my head and swung the door open. Just enough for me to get through and walked out into the snow, the cold not effecting me. 

Once again, I have that urge to look up. For something that's not there, panic welling up inside me. Something had always reassured me when I looked up, but what? And why? Why does my heart drop when I remember that I'm in a cave? Panic filling my mind, something else that I couldn't recognize.

I took a few more steps forward to the line of trees and kept looking, my eyes burning as I searched. For something, anything. But what? I felt a something suddenly touch my shoulder, I flinched. The hand retracted and I turned with a sheepish smile. Sans wasn't looking at me he was staring off into the distance towards his house, he gave a pained smile, he nudged his head indicating we should go.

I nod and follow him from behind. The walk was quiet and a little awkward, once we got to the house he silently cracked the door open. He tensed for a second but relaxed when he heard the loud snoring 'nyeh' from Papyrus. He opened the door, leaving it for me but not making sure I get through before he travels upstairs to the second door which I realize is his room. I close and lock the door behind me, silently making my way to the couch. I noticed the blankets were no longer staying up, instead Papyrus was wrapped like a butterfly in them and the kiddo was laying right next to him, snuggled up against him in the blanket burrito. I awed and the sight. I carefully stepped around them and made it to the couch. I felt tired, sleep wanted to take over but I didn't trust it. All it does is give me nightmares.

I sat into the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking of whatever would come to my mind, mainly coming up with jokes to attack Sans with. And figuring out what to do next, I have an urge to move forward but. It's nice here, maybe... just for a bit.

Eventually, I see the make shift light shine through the window. It's supposed to symbolize daytime, But it just clicks on like a light switch. Just moments later the kid woke up looked around, found they were on the floor somehow. Figured out a way to wiggle out of the burrito with papyrus. Locks eyes with me, rushes over and slammed into my side, smiling at me with their tired eyes. Giggling when I wrapped my arms around them and picking them up. Papyrus mumbles something about a fish in a monkey costume and fidgets awake. Rubbing his eye sockets sleepily. He blinks a couple times, noticing that he wasn't alone in the living room and jumps up.

"HUMANS!" He stumbles around, finding his ground then smiles wider than I could ever do myself. He takes the blankets and pillows rushing upstairs to his room and is back before you could say spaghetti, he then turns to the kitchen and shouts something about breakfast spaghetti.

The kid watches Papyrus, giggling at his energy so early in the morning. Clapping then wrapping their arms around my neck, waiting for me to stand up. So I do, I smile at them. Papyrus' energy rubbing off on me. I make my way to the kitchen and watch Papyrus hustle about, picking up several different items and dumping it into a pan, he turns to the doorway when he noticed us there. He gave me another smile not unlike the one from earlier, welcoming me to the land of the awake. I just laughed and smiled at him, the kiddo wiggling out of my arms and running over to Papyrus, signing to him about something. He gasps, and starts to cook with them. I lean against the door jam still smiling.

Yeah... we'll stay for a bit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN WILL THIS MADNESS END?  
> haha  
> never.
> 
> And yes, if you search up the skeleton bongos joke. You will find it. But it made me laugh, too loudly, so I had to put it in here XD


	8. What is your name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been at least a week, living with the skelebros. The first few days, things went awkwardly. But then after a bit, things smoothed out.  
> Today is when you decided to actually move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, I couldn't think of anything to type.
> 
> So I leave you with this 
> 
> haha 
> 
> I'm sorry.

The first day was mainly consisting of playing in the snow, building snowmen and making... snow angels? Then another supper at Grillbys which Papyrus complained about, The next day he insisted on making spaghetti which he made wonderfully, even if it was a bit violent. He even taught me how to make it, I didn't see the point in smashing a tomato but he insisted. The third day was full of wandering around Snowdin and meeting all the people, there were a lot of bunny monsters and a wolf monster who kept throwing big blocks of ice into the water. The 4th day was a lazy day, the 5th day the kiddo hung out with a local kid monster, Monster Kid. Yesterday, they wanted to hang out with Papyrus and learn more about puzzles before we both agreed on leaving today. Sans basically avoided us, only showing up here and there to make some puns or some random comments. He watched over his brother as if he still didn't trust us with irked me. He wasn't even here to say goodbye, jerkwad.

It was me Papyrus and the kiddo standing on the skelebros porch, I had the backpack on which was pretty full. The kiddo stood beside me sniffling, they hate goodbyes. They still smiled when Papyrus bent down to give them a hug. He turns to me, his smile on his face and sparkly tears in his eye socket eyes.

"Oh! Dearest Friend, I'm so sad to see you go! I hope you visit again... Oh... I seem to have, forgotten your name. I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY!" Papyrus wailed, I smiled and waved it away.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I did too!" My eyes light up and I grin wildly. Papyrus seemed confused and just blinked, unsure of what to say. So he shrugs it off as I did moments before. Mumbling something about human memories being that way since the 'littler human' didn't say their name either.

Oh! Light bulb moment, I turn to the kid surprise and wondered that it hadn't come up earlier. We were outside the snowy cold blowing against me and the kid. They pulled their coat closer to themselves to warm themselves up. When I turned, my feet crunching in the snow, they looked up. Confused at first but saw the questioning look on my face and waited.

"Kiddo, you never did tell me your name?" They knew I can't remember anything so there isn't any use apologizing about forgetting it, even if there is a coat of bile building up in the back of my throat and my stomach was unsettled with guilt. Their eyes lit but and smiled, despite me forgetting it. They lifted their hands in the similar fashion as last night, they made motions with their hands but it didn't look familiar so they tried finger spelling it but I couldn't understand. Huffing in frustration they spelled it out in the snow, their feet shuffling, hands scooping some snow out of the way, standing back every now and then to observe before actually finishing then presenting it to me. I snapped out of my daze, papyrus steps forward. reading the snow.

"Ffff-er-isk.... AH! Frisk!! What a pleasure to meet you, again, smaller human!" Papyrus lunges forward and wraps the kid into his boney arms, Sans shuffles out the front door hands in his jacket pockets, pink slippers standing out in the white snow. Papyrus twirled around and set them down before turning to me with his long arms. "I do hope you remember your name and tell me taller human, it's quite important to have a name." I shrug and reached up for a hug.

After he let go he turned to Sans demanding he gives us a hug too. Sans shook his head.

"nah bro, i leave all the hugs up to you, no one can beat your hugs."

"HMM, TRUE. That's alright, I already forgive you." He sent his arms up in a flurry and spun around to meet us again. I gave him a warm smile, I stuck out my hand for the kiddo to latch onto. "Well, -sniffle- I'll miss you new best friends!" He spun dramatically and took long steps away, saying that its better this way Goodbyes are so hard.  
"Bye Bye Paps, I'll see you both around." I nudge the sniffing kid to move on, "We'll visit!" I shout at them behind me as I move along. Not doubting that I'd see them again. Frisk and I walked through the snow eventually making it to a mysterious wall of fog, snow pouring down masking anybody to getting through. I looked at the kid and they grinned at me, freeing one of their hands to sign.

 _ **This is where I 'fought' Papyrus, we're the best of friends! No matter what.** _ They declared their face setting in pure dedication. I chuckle and nod, making sure one of their hands was on my own as we walked on. It took a couple minutes, the wind blowing harshly into my face biting into my ears, my hair whipping all around me. Finally, we got to the other side, I could see from here where the snow stops suddenly. I shrugged thinking that it might be normal and kept walking forward.

The cold died down suddenly, it wasn't hot nor cold, it was perfect. I helped the kiddo out of their coat, they seemed eager to get out of it, brimming and bouncing with excitement. I folded it up and stuffed it into the bag, it almost didn't fit. I pulled my own hoodie over my head and tied it to my waist before shrugging the backpack back on.

"Interesting, this must be Waterfall. Someone was sure creative with these names." The kiddo let out a silent giggle as we moved on, We ran into Monster Kid from Snowdin, they were exclaiming in excitement something about an 'Undyne'. Vaguely familiar. We walked past a glowing flower which was planted next to a suspicious looking shack that looked an awful lot like Sans' from Snowdin. It's even got the snow on top of it... but that's silly. I shook myself out of my thoughts before continuing on.

The walls to this part of the cavern were sparkly, they shined and twinkled where ever we moved, and the water seemingly glowed. The 'echo flowers' I learned they were called, were such a lovely part of this scenery. I don't know why, but ever since we entered this part of the underground, my hearts been swelling and aching. As if I'm missing something. My memory on the edge of my mind, something on the tip of my tongue but no matter how much a pursued it, it just faded away. Leaving me confused on what I felt in the first place.

We decided to take a break when we reached a large room with a couple seeds for some strange plants, we just got done talking to an Aaron. well, he flexed most of the time. He certainly was an interesting person. He told me some stories, about a guy named Washua, And about his rival, The Captain of The Royal Guard.

Apparently, the Captain is a human hunter so the kid and I have to make sure to avoid them at all costs. Didn't Papyrus mention saying something about being in the Royal Guard? He totally could have been if he didn't befriend frisk and I. Dang, He's not getting his wish because of me... Welp, no use brooding about it now. I can ask more about it when we visit again.

After we sat and rested for a bit, I declared that it was probably time to get a move on. The kid tried to do a trick to get up but failed and just opted for rolling. I let out a giggle and helped them stand then tugged on the bag and lead the way onwards. The kid knew how to go this strange puzzle, they took the odd seeds and set them in the water, which drifted till it hit the other side and then bloomed into a platform. they repeated this task until there was a bridge of four flowers branched across the river like a stream. They giggled and ran across excitedly and waved for me to follow, so I did. Not questioning their logic. I took a hesitant step forward, it held. Not even wavering for a second as my weight was shifted onto it. I stepped onto the other one, the same results. And again, then a final time before I made it across to the kid.

They held out their hand for me to grasp and led me ahead. it went by in a blur, twists and turns a dark area lit up by glowing shrooms. A corner was hidden and the kid found it if they hadn't pointed it out, I would never have guessed to look there. A hidden passageway led to a small corner pocket, away from all other life in the underground. There was these cat dog like monsters that barely made it to the kid's knees. They bounced all over the place and spoke strangely. Admittedly, these guys were pretty adorable. Apparently their names were Temmies. 

One of the Temmies came up and told us to check out the Tem shop. Frisk seemed extremely excited about this, they tugged on my arm and pulled me to the little doorway in the cave, leading to another Temmie with a box labeled 'Tem Shop.'

"Hoi!!" The Temmie greeted with an oddball face. "welcom to da Tem shop" I waved awkwardly, the kid and I didn't have any money to spend, I almost turned and walked out with the kid when they planted their feet and pulled out a LARGE bag of coins. I furrowed my eyebrows confused. When did they get all this money?! They haven't been out of my sight at all!

The Temmie seemed thrilled by this, ignoring my entire confusion. "WOOAA!! Thas a lotta muns!" The Temmie eyeballed the sack of money.

Frisk signed something to the Temmie, I didn't quite catch it being behind them and all. I could tell one of the words was something about an armor. But I just passed that as a translation error or something. What could the kid possibly need armor for?

Until The Temmie pulled a white piece of metal from under their box, it was the Kids perfect size but I shook my head. No way was I going to allow this. I stepped forward to stop this interaction but was held back by something. I couldn't tell what, I just knew that this would be needed. But that's ridiculous, they're a child. They don't need armor.

Frisk dawned the armor, looking less like a child and more like a cosplaying chipmunk. Then the armor shrunk to fit them. It glowed a shade of green before shifting and fitting them better, They still had their striped shirt on underneath but you couldn't see it from here. The kid turned and smiled at me, when I shook my head and opened my mouth to tell them to give it back, they wouldn't need it; a voice echoed in the back of my mind. Freezing me entirely in fear and worry of the unknown, a chill crept onto my back as the voice dripped into my mind.

_**Oh yes, this will be needed.** _ _**Undyne's fight is next** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the writing the name out in the snow idea from Barf, a lovely commenter! with a cute idea of Frisk writing their name out into the snow, so Tada!
> 
> the next update will be way longer... probably


End file.
